inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Shruikan
Shruikan was a black male dragon, forcibly bonded to Galbatorix. He was thought to be the only dragon who survived the Fall of the Riders (not including the Forsworn's dragons, who were killed later), because Galbatorix and the Forsworn killed all other dragons. (There was actually one other dragon who survived, Glaedr.) History When Galbatorix's dragon, Jarnunvösk was killed by Urgals, Galbatorix traveled back to the Rider's stronghold in Ilirea where he was brought before the Council of Elders. He demanded another dragon, and the desperation of his request revealed that he was insane. He was denied his hope and formulated a plan to exact revenge. As a hatchling, Shruikan was stolen by Galbatorix after he killed Shruikan's original Rider. Galbatorix then named the dragon Shruikan[http://www.randombuzzers.com/the-buzz/boards/topic/226/113755/?start=19 randombuzzers.com, Christopher Paolini's November 2010 Q&*, retrieved July 26, 2011], a perversion of the usual custom, as dragons normally opted to choose their own names when they were old enough to understand this concept. He twisted the young dragon's mind with powerful dark magic so that he would serve Galbatorix as his new dragon. When Shruikan was fully grown, he was forced by Galbatorix and his servant, Morzan, to take down the Riders and kill his own brethren. Shruikan was spared in The Banishing of the Names, because he was forced into servitude, unlike the Forsworn dragons who chose to. Bond to Galbatorix The bond between Galbatorix and Shruikan was a corrupted version of the natural link between dragon and Rider; therefore, It is extremely likely that Galbatorix had control of Shruikan's Eldunarí, which made him enslaved to the king. Shruikan was fairly insane, and was consumed by hatred due to having been controlled and corrupted by Galbatorix his entire life. His loyalty to Galbatorix is questionable, but Shruikan seemed to take tormented pleasure in fighting for him. Appearances Shruikan was a black dragon of immense size. According to Inheritance, ''Shruikan had a pale blue white iris, the color of a high mountain glacier. He was larger than Glaedr, possibly larger than Belgabad. In ''Inheritance he was told to have spikes as thick as tree trunks. He was eventually killed when Arya stabbed him through the skull with the Dauthdaert, Orchid. He was mentioned various times throughout the course of the Cycle, and made a large appearance at the end of Inheritance. Shruikan's first actual appearence was when the Varden were outside the gates of Uru' Bean. Galbatorix let out Shruikan to reveal himself to the Varden, although not to attack but merely to threaten them and demoralize them. He came from Uru'Bean and then flew around, unleashed a mammoth jet of flames and then flew back to Uru'Bean. It was impossible to tell his size but at this point Eragon guessed that he could have been the biggest dragon he had ever seen. Shruikan appeared briefly at the very end of the ''Eragon'' film (seen to the right). He was seen blowing fire in the last shot of the film, after Galbatorix cuts a map in half, which reveals the dragon hiding behind. During the film, if you pay attention, you can hear Shruikan growling in the background. It is very faint but noticeable. Speculation Fans speculate that while Galbatorix was capturing Eldunarí from dragons during the Fall of the Riders, he spent years trying to make them bend to his will. Therefore, it is wondered if Galbatorix had Shruikan's Eldunarí. It was very likely, as Galbatorix had made Shruikan his slave, which may have been easier if he had had possession of Shruikan's heart of hearts. However, it is questionable if Galbatorix had enough hold over him to force him to disgorge his heart of hearts. One theory was that Eragon would separate Galbatorix from Shruikan's Eldunarí, and Shruikan would betray Galbatorix and kill him at that moment. Another speculation was that Shruikan, a slave to Galbatorix, would be free of his enslavement if he could change himself and therefore his true name. Some fans hoped that Shruikan would survive, because the dragon's spell of name banishment was of no effect on him. That, in combination how the people of Alagaësia pity him, lead to more speculation of Shruikan's survival. 'Personality' According to Inheritance, Shruikan's only desire is to burn and destroy every last being and plant until nothing remained. Elva had admitted that he was too far beyond sanity to be helped. References de:Shruikan es:Shruikan fi:Shruikan nl:Shruikan pl:Shruikan ru:Шрюкн Category:Dragons Category:Servants of Galbatorix Category:Males